Insulin-like growth factor (IGF) 1 receptor (IGF-1R) is a receptor tyrosine kinase that is widely expressed in human epithelial cancers (see, e.g., LeRoith et al., Cancer Letters, 195: 127-137 (2003)). The receptor is activated by its cognate ligands, insulin-like growth factor 1 (IGF-1) and 2 (IGF-2). IGF binding activates intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity, resulting in receptor autophosphorylation and stimulation of signaling cascades that include the IRS-1/PI-3K/AKT/mTOR, and Grb2/Sos/Ras/MAPK pathways. The IGF mediated signaling has been implicated in the development of several epithelial cancers, such prostate, breast, and colorectal cancers. There is a need for cancer therapeutic agents that target the IGF mediated signaling pathway.